Blood God Part 5 - Rules of engagement
by Pedro Pacheco
Summary: A Buffy / Blade crossover


**Buffy, The Vampire Slayer / ****Blade**

in

Blood God **PART 5 – RULES OF ENGAGEMENT**

NEW YORK 

Whistler looked up and down the street. He saw it relatively deserted, so he turned around and looked at La Magra.

- It's clear. – he said. – We can go, Master.

- You are testing my patience, Whistler. Who are we going to see? 

- These guys will make for very useful allies. We need…

La Magra' s eyes burned brighter, as he spoke in a controlled, yet rage-filled tone:

- I decide what we need, not you. Never presume to know my will and never forget who is your ruler, slave!

- Sorry, Master. I just thought you'd need some good vampire warriors. 

- And you are right … this time, so I will forgive you. Let's go.

Whistler started to walk without another word. La Magra smiled: Abraham Whistler was dead. Long live Whistler!

SUNNYDALE

- The name's Blade, dead boy. - The man spoke as he dropped the shotgun that was attached to his shoulder by a tactical holster. 

Angel realized he was in a whole new world of trouble. He felt something…vampiric, for the lack of a better word, emanating from this dark man, but he was definitely a hunter. But  wasn't Buffy the only slayer? 

- Listen… - Angel started to say, but, like a lightning, Blade lunged forward and unleashed a powerful right hand punch that the vampire blocked with some difficulty. Angel stepped backwards, stunned by the blow, so Blade, using the advantage granted by his opponent's loss of balance, punched him with his left fist.

He connected, hard, sending Angel flying backwards until he landed on the ground.

Blade smiled:

-You're a limpdick, boy! I expected more fight from you when I saw your fancy kung-fu stances.

Angel was angry, but he also knew that, alone, he wouldn't last long against Blade.

Buffy knew that she wouldn't last long, if she didn't manage to recover quickly.

Out of reflex, she unleashed a kick that caught the vampire in mid-flight and sent him sprawling across the lawn.

The Slayer took this small window of opportunity and stood up quickly. She felt dizzy from the ghoul's previous attacks, so she had to cut a long story short.

As soon as the vampire rose, Buffy kicked him again in his mid-section and, rising her foot rapidly, struck him on the side of his head.

The vampire staggered, but he didn't fall. Buffy took a stake from her belt, yielding it against her adversary. She faced him and concentrated.

The ghoul shook his head, looked at her and lunged forward, his clawed hands ripping the air.

Buffy ducked, still grabbing the stake tightly, and spinned on herself, turning her back on the attacker. He still moved towards her, carried by the impulse of his powerful movement.

The Slayer held the stake on her side, with both hands… and the sharpened point facing the vampire. She raised her arms a bit and the monster was impaled in the wooden shaft, exploding immediately in a cloud of dust that covered her.

She stood seconds in her martial pose, with a steely gaze until something got hold of her and she frowned:

- ICKKKK!!! Gross!!! These are brand new clothes I bought at the mall!!!

But higher considerations rose. She heard sounds of a scuffle ahead.

- Angel!!!

She started to run, ready to face a new battle.

Angel rolled on the ground and managed to rise.

Blade watched him, and as soon as he rose, walked firmly on his direction.

Angel assumed a defensive stance, and, as Blade reached him, tried to punch the hunter, who easily deflected the blow and replied immediately.

Their combat was a fast and furious one. Blows flying at Mach speed were exchanged and blocked, each move like a chess play, an attempt to find a breach on the opponent's defence, to land the decisive strike.

Blade blocked a punched and spinned on himself, hitting Angel's face with a backhand closed fist. The vampire fell hard on the ground.

Blade drew a stake from his leg holster and raised it, preparing to kill his enemy.

- Hey!!!! – someone shouted.

The Day walker looked up, momentarily distracted from his foe.

He saw a blonde teenager, holding a stake and grinning furiously.

- You're messing up my boyfriend. – she said – And believe me, you don't wanna do that…

NEW YORK

Whistler was leading La Magra down the stairs of a decrepit building. La Magra heard his explanations about the group his servant brought him to meet:

-I had some done research on them, and I was going to brief Blade about them when I  had closed their file. But I died before I had that chance, so Blade doesn't know about them. His thoughts back then were more on Deacon Frost.

They reached a closed door on a badly lit corridor. Whistler knocked a couple of times on it.

-They are a tightly knit group. They received training in urban combat techniques in several terrorist groups, but they still wanted to be more powerful. So they kidnapped a vampire and made him turn them before they killed him.

La Magra looked bored, so Whistler quickly knocked on the door again.

-They call themselves Blood Pact.

The door opened.

SUNNYDALE

Spike heard Dru screaming in her room. He dropped the book he was reading and ran towards it.

As he entered the room he saw Dru sitting on the bed, her face filled with fear.

He knelt near her and held her hand.

- What is wrong, my love? – he asked her , as calmly as he could.

- He wants her! He wants her! – she cried.

- Who?

- Magic… He wants magic…

- What?

Dru started to sob.

- My love, who does he want?

- The father … - she replied- he wants the witch…

She looked at him: 

- He wants Willow…

NEXT: Buffy Vs. Blade. The Blood Pact. La Magra in Sunnydale.

Stay  tuned!

P.S.: Thanks to everybody who took some of their time to read my work and give their opinion, to send mails asking for more, giving me encouragement to continue.

I'm sorry for being so late, but I will finish this story, that is for sure. 


End file.
